Trailer for Friends
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: This is a Trailers/Prologue's for any of my friends Up and Coming Fanfic's. This next one is one of my stories!
1. Author Fighter Battle Revolution Trailer

Author Fighter's: Battle Revolution Trailer

(This is for X Prodigy's Story)

**It was to be a time of peace and enjoyment…**

The Author Fighters can be seen riding a Matine-Designed boat across the ocean of a clear night, a few yards away was a large island that was lit up by lights and fireworks and the sounds of laughter. In front of them were several large buildings and amusements in the shapes of various Pokemon.

"Guys, welcome to Poketopia…" Roscoso smiled as they approached the island.

**A time where the harsh burdens of evil could be forgotten…**

"You sure about this Ross? A whole week away to a resort like this and your not the slightest bit worried that Drake or Shade won't try to cause global pandemonium?" X Prodigy asked half-heartily.

"You worry to much X, I think we can allow ourselves a few days rest without worrying about Darkstar" Ross smirked and looked towards the island as they set foot on land.

"Time to hit the resort!" Lunatic121 yelled out as walked towards they holiday.

**They were sadly mistaken…**

A powerful tremor could be heard through the earth as the residents screamed in fear as well as the Pokemon in the coliseum. The Author Fighters stood up and leapt over the railings to see a dark shadow beginning to swirling in the centre of the arena, within moments an inhuman stare was visible.

"It can't be…" Ross felt his body go numb as the eyes peered at them with malicious intent, from within the shadows, a figure slowly appeared,  
smiling at the fear and panic ripe in the air.

"I don't believe it!" TLSoulDude growled as he prepared a surge of electricity running through his claw.

"You couldn't risk giving us a break could you…Drake!" Darkmagicianmon spat as he whirled his staff around and prepared for battle, while the figure simply cackled.

"Ladies and Gentleman of Poketopia, behold! Drake Darkstar! The true ruler of the shadows and the master of the God Of Darkness! Darkrai!" he roared as the swirling mass of black began to materialise.

**To win the battle and claim the victory…**

Several Pokemon encircled The Shadow Syndicate and Ranger24, their bright colours had been replaced for dark coatings of black and grey with twisted auras surrounding them.

"Guess we have no choice but to fight!" TSS snorted as he pulled out his infamous crowbar along with a sub-machinegun and aimed it at the snarling beasts.

"Drake wants us to play by his rules?! So be it! He's dead either way!" Ranger proclaimed before unlocking the power of twilight.

**They must put their faith in their comradeship…**

"I…I don't think I can be leader, even if its only temporary…I can't lead you all into battle against Drake…you all might end up…" Ross couldn't bring himself to speak the words.

DM walked over clapped his hand over the Pokemorph's shoulder, in his eyes was a sense of duty, faith, trust and loyalty to their cause.

"No one knows Darkrai better than you do, only you can lead us in this time of peril, as your friend I'm asking you to help us defeat Drake from hurting innocents…" he whispered solemnly.

"…Alright" Ross replied as he clenched his fists.

**And trust the in the power of legends…**

Airnaruto45, Charles Roberts and Dimensiondude look up to see three heavenly figures approach them, the light that radiates from them makes them feel at peace yet terrified at the same time.

"Drake Darkstar must be stopped" Kyogre spoke out.

"Darkrai must be sealed before the world is destroyed" Groudon snorted in agreement.

"We must work together to stop this threat!" Rayquaza roared out.

"Drake isn't going to know what hit him!" Airnaruto smirked confidently as he flowed with untamed power due to his bond.

**Before a paradise is consumed in darkness…**

Drake can be seen looking over three bleeding figures, his appearance has changed drastically from being bonded to Darkrai. On the floor was Mew, Jirachi and Celebi whose life was being drained away by a swirling dark mass.

"Soon….soon the power of eternal darkness shall be mine!"

**And the world is covered in endless shadow…  
**  
Hikari Ino and DM stand side by side, holding hands as a sign of love and trust, before them are two towering figures, one is shrouded in blackness while the other glows like the moon.

"Our brother has become corrupted…" the shrouded one growled with fierce presence.

"Help us mend the balance of human and Pokemon…" the radiant one pleaded.

"Whatever it takes to stop Darkstar" DM agreed.

"And to bring peace to the Balance, we will help you in your cause"

**Coming Soon…**

X Prodigy and Nukid stood before two beams of bright light, inside were two beasts that were roaring uncontrollably, above them the sky began to cleave open and the stars burning with a horrific explosion.

"If we fail…then Drake not only wins…the universe will collapse…"  
Nukid swallowed hard, steeping forward towards the beam of pearl.

"I know…but Roscoso needs our help…the world needs our help, and we can't let Darkstar win!" X Prodigy yelled out determinedly as he stepped into the beam of diamond.

**Author Fighters: Battle Revolution**

Roscoso is seen before a new being, a mix of darkness and hatred, and above the sky begins to bleed fire as the world tears itself open, his eyes are glowing a fierce purple as several legendaries appear behind him and the Seven Life Aura's hovered around him.

**"The battle for Poketopia, and the world, is about to begin…"**


	2. Glitch in the System Trailer

Glitch in the System.

Trailer!

**An underappreciated Soldier by Allys and Enemies!!**

"Hey Grif I need you for target practice!!" Sarge yelled as he searched for Grif. Who was hiding from them.

(Another Time)

"Hahah! Suck it Red!!" A voice yells as a Blue Soldiers sends Grif flying by a rocket launcher.

'Grr! No Respect at all!!" Grif thought in his head.

**Is Chosen by an Unknown Enemy!**

"(Sighs) When can this damn war end so I can never see these douchebags again!!" Grif yelled not noticing a strange figure approaching him it looked like a Black Gizoid except it had the apperance of a Symbiote.

"What the hell!!??" Grif yelled as the Creature attacked.

(A little later)

"Hey Grif! Sarge needs your Life Support Batteries again!!" Simmons yelled as he walked in.

"Ohh, my freaking head!" Grif moaned as he stood up.

"Grif? That you?" Simmons asked.

"What do you think Kissass!!" Grif yelled.

"You look different!" Simmons said. As Grif's armour was now Black.

"So what!? Now I have to go kill some Blues!!" Grif said the last part in a creepy tone!

"O...k," Simmons said as Grif walked out.

**But does he have control!**

We see Grif looking at a pile of Dead Blues. (Luckily none of them are the Blues we know)

"Woah! Thanks Grif!!" A Random Red Soldier said patting Grif on the shoulder. When Grif's visor glowed black before crushing the Red's hand!

"AGGH!" He yelled as his hand was completly crumpled.

"Don't touch me!" Grif yelled in that creepy tone before rushing off.

(A little Later)

"What the hell is happening to me!?" Grif yelled as he clutch his helmet.

"**I am what's happening and thanks for the body for me to use, and I am not done!**" A voice is heard as Grif's visor glowed Black again.

"The Glitch is in the house!!" Grif yelled.

**This is Glitch in the System!**


	3. Webs of Deception Trailer

Adventure's of the Space Warriors

Webs of Deception! Trailer!

**Everyone thought they where going to have a peaceful time!**

We see the Author Fighters on their Ship cruising to New York City.

"Been awhile since we where here," X said as Roscoso and Darkmagicianmon nodded, with them where Many Authors including, Hikari Ino, the Fictorian Brothers, Nukid, Ranger24 and many more.

"Well, I doubt we'll have to worry about any problems, the Justice Soldiers should be able to handle them," Darkmagicianmon said as the Ship landed.

**They Thought Wrong!**

We see the Author Fighters facing off with twelve shadowy figures. One of them walked forward and seemed to glare at X Prodigy.

"Finally, you will pay for what you did to us soon enough!" He yelled before the twelve of them dissappeared.

"What was that abo....!!" Lunatic started to yell when suddenly a blast of Webbing hit him, taping his mouth shut. As suddenly landing a distance away was what looked like a Female Spider-man.

"What are you people doing messing my town!" She said with her hands on her hips. Glancing at some of the Damage.

"Uh sorry about that, we ran into these twelve creeps who called themselves the Kings of the Forgotten!" Darkmagicianmon said as the Girl suddenly Froze.

"Those Creeps!? Great, anyway names Spider-Girl daughter of Spider-man!" She said. Causing TL's eyebrow to raise.

"Spidey never told me he had a kid," TL whispered. Putting a Mental note to have a talk with one of his summons.

"Anyway, we're the Author Fighter's, I'm Darkmagicianmon, these are my friends and teammates," D.M said as SG glanced at X.

"X? What are you doing here?" She asked causing everyone to face the Hollow/Devil.

"You know her!?" Everyone except Looney yelled.

**To get some info, they have to go through more hell than ever!**

"Ok we need some info on Spider-Girl, since X's head is swiss cheese we have to do it the old fashioned way, but unfortunately their is only one way to do that?" D.M said as Looney suddenly widened his eyes. As he saw what was on the screen.

"Nonnononononono! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!" Lunatic yelled as the camera showed a High School!

**As Things get Complicated! For many of the Heroes. As Unknown Feelings emerge.**

We see the Space Warrior's along with the Author Fighters chatting away, but poor X looked exhausted, he had to stop both SG and Katie from tearing each other apart, luckily Ross had helped out. As the Deoxys Pokemorph patted the Hollow/Devil on the shoulder.

"Dude, I gotta be straight here, if you don't settle this, Katie's Pokemorph Instinct's are going to happen, when Pokemorphs get like, they only know three things...I think, fighting, Mating...and removing Obstacles to either of the first two. Unless Katie falls for someone else, things are going to blow up." I said as X sighed.

"I know man, but it's going to take some help to sort this out," X said. Not knowing that help was already happening.

Meanwhile we see Katie in a room away from everyone teared in the eyes. As she heard a door opening as Justin walked in.

"You ok?" He asked as the Palkia Pokemorph simply lowered her head. As Justin walked over and sat down next to her.

"Of course I'm not! I just don't know what to do?" Katie said as Justin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know what it is? But you don't want to admit it," Justin said as Katie raised her head.

"You didn't really loved X, it was dare I say it, a Fangirl crush, you got love-struck, but it wasn't real love, I know it's sounds wrong, but you need to see things from his view," Justin said as Katie smiled a little. Hugging Justin.

"Thank you Justin...kun," She said with a smile as her eyes started to glow a Pink Colour, along with the Lustrous Orb! (Heh, Lustrous Orb, appropriate name!)

"Katie? Are you o...no," Justin whispered as he suddenly noticed the Adamant Orb on his arm glowing along with his eyes. Which where glowing a Silver Colour.

**And Old ones resurface!**

We find X Prodigy and SG on top of the Statue of Liberty, with their powers getting up there was easy.

"Hmm, so hows your Memory coming?" SG asked with a smirk as X seemed to knock on his mask.

"Getting there, I'm remembering some things, but it's still blurry, but once we take care of these creeps, I'll have plenty of time!" X said with a smirk as SG smiled of course you couldn't see it due to her mask.

"Well come on, we can finish this little date after we handle those nuts," SG said as the two of the stood up.

**A War of Heathens are about to happen.**

We see all the Author Fighters, Space Warrior's and SG looking at a Computer Map, Omega activated some buttons causing 12 lights to appear around the globe.

"OK, these are the Locations of the 12 Kings of the Forgotten! We have to split up and take them all down before they can finish their plan!" D.M said as everyone nodded.

"Then let's give them Hell!" X yelled as everyone cheered too.

(Sometime later)

We find Ross on an Ice Area, when he sees one of the Kings almost like he was waiting for him.

""I am the heart that beats to the rhythm of cruel intentions" Cruety's Heart said. As Ross took a fighting stance.

'You think you know Cruelty!' Ross thought.

(Meanwhile)

Next we see Ranger with his sword out inside somekind of factory, it was shut down and enough dust to cover the USA, as he saw standing a distance away was the next king.

"I am the arm that delivers the scars of regret and solitude" Malice's Arm said as Ranger took out his gun along with sword ready.

"Can't we hurry this up, I got a Fangirl killing spree to get to!" Ranger said.

(Meanwhile)

We now see Airnaruto walking along a Beach, he saw standing in a shallow part of the water was the next King.

"I am the eye that shall give a glimpse to the new meaning of despair" Agony's Eye said as Airnaruto took out some Kunai as a sudden sound of a storm is heard.

"Time for this Storm to blow you out!" Airnaruto said.

(Meanwhile)

Next we see Hikari Ino walking along a normal park...except for the waterfall amount of rain falling down. As she saw the next King.

"I am the tongue that shall deliver the poetry to you eternal damnation" Sorrow's Tongue said as Hikari took a stance.

"You shall hear the Music of the Balance's," Hikari said.

(Meanwhile, I know these are getting annoying)

We next see Dimension-Dude climbing up what looked like a volcano before reaching the top and seeing the next King.

"I am the blood that shall consume all in anger and bitterness" Rage's Blood said as D-Dude snorted out a flick of flames.

"Let's see you face a true predator!" D-Dude growled.

(Meanwhile)

Next we see TSS trying to stand his ground against a Hurricane as he sees the Next King.

"I am the word of the new law that shall trap all in a web of lies" Decievers Word said as TSS revealed his fangs.

"I'm gonna enjoy bleeding you dry!" TSS said.

(Meanwhile)

We next see Nukid on a simply rocky canyon as he sees on a Giant Boulder was the Next King.

"I am the jaws that close any hope of peace and salvation" Torments Jaws said. As Nukid grinned.

"Heh, time to see if you guys are any good!" Nukid said taking his usual Martial Art Stance.

(Meanwhile)

We next see Lunatic grumbling as he tried to dodge multiple Lighting Bolts as he sees the next King calmly sitting down as if nothing is wrong.

"I am the promise of a tomorrow where all are prisoners to their own minds" Insanitys Promise said as Lunatic just stared.

"And People think I'M insane!" Looney said as he got his chakram out.

(Meanwhile)

We see TLsouldude who seemed to be in somekind of forest, as he walked into a clearing the next king was waiting.

"I am the hand that reaches out and drowns all within their own guilt" Misery's Hand said as TL's gauntlet started glowing.

"Time to face the music, creeps!" TL said.

(Meanwhile)

We see Iron-Mantis, Warlord-Xana, Hurricanes's Quill, Charles Roberts, Jean Kuzuhiza and BlackCatRin back to back, as they all seemed to be having their own nightmares not noticing another King watching them.

"I am the fangs that tear away the masks and bleed out the hatred" Hatreds Fangs said as he continued to send an Illuision towards the Author Fighters.

(Meanwhile)

Darkmagicianmon was suddenly on the bank of a misty lake, as the mist cleared to see the next King.

"I am the breath that when exhaled causes all to forsake their life" Suicide's Breath said as D.M got his staff ready.

"No one is going to die at your hands ever!" D.M said. As the mist came back.

(Meanwhile)

X Prodigy and Spider-Girl where once again in New York but this time it was on the Empire State Building. As they see the last King.

"I am the embodiment of all regret and shall bury this world in its anguish" He says.

"It's time to end this once and for all!" SG said as X brought out Sparda.

"Time for you to face a true Demon!" X roared as Sparda glowed a Black Light.

**Get Ready for...**

We now see what looks like a Black Spider spinning a Web at super fast speeds creating a few letters.

**Webs of Deception!**


	4. Team Wanderer Trailer

Trailer for Friends

Team Wanderer Trailer. (Request from Tlsouldude)

(Music: 'Go the Distance' by Roger Bart.)

**The need to control his power, forces him to leave!**

We see Tlsouldude and Sylar on somekind of ship, as TL turns around to see his brothers and the Author Fighters. As he hugged his brothers.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be back!" He said before walking over to Hikari and Darkmagicianmon.

"Be careful out there TL-san," Hikari said hugging TL.

"I will Hikari," TL said before walking over to D.M.

"We'll see you again," D.M said with a smile as he and TL knocked fists.

"Sorry but it's time to go," Sylar said as TL nodded before glancing at the Other Members, Roscoso, X Prodigy, Nukid, Ranger24 and many more, who either smiled or nodded. As he walked onto the ship, which took off.

**Along his Journey he finds many new friends and finds old ones!**

We see TL Sylar on another world as they walk onto a beach and hear cheering.

"What the?" TL said as he sees a familiar face and smiles.

"I don't believe it Xem!" TL yelled as he sees his old friend surfing on a wave.

(A Long time later)

"Why didn't you tell me, you where going on a trip!?" A familiar Hyuga said as Hanabi glared at TL who was sweating.

"Well, Hanabi, I was going to tell you but...uh guys a little help here!" TL said but he noticed both of them where gone.

"Well, now I'm coming with you!" Hanabi said.

"What!?" TL said.

(A long time later)

We see TL, Xem, Sylar and Hanabi looking over a familiar sight for the Hyuga with astonished looks.

"Konoha!? But this can't be!" TL said. As Sylar noticed some changes.

"But it seems different?" Sylar said. Just as a Kunai seemed to land right infront of them as a familiar Ninja appeared.

"Sasuke!" TL yelled.

"Hmph, what exactly are you people doing in Konoha!" Sasuke said.

(A while later inside the ship)

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE!!" Nearly everyone yelled to see three figures of Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy the Bee.

"Uh hi there," Vector said as Charmy buzzed into his face.

"You couldn't keep quiet!" Charmy said as Vector grabbed the Bee version of Lunatic121.

"(Sighs) Can't both of you keep quiet!" Espio said in his usual calm tone.

(A while later again!)

We see all the current members of Team Wanderer trying to somehow calm down the Incredible Hulk.

"Easy big guy, we're not trying to hurt you...well most of us," TL said glaring at Sasuke for a second.

"Hmph!" Sasuke simply grunted.

**When he returns home, he must face not only a new face but his own team!**

We see Team Wanderer along with other members Ratchet and Clank, Rattrap, Kazemon, Agunimon and Melvin the Robot!

"Well welcome to planet Fictor!" TL says as the team look at the beautiful world.

"It's amazing TL," Hanabi said as TL smiled.

"It sure is," TL said.

(Later)

We see TL who seemed to be on his knees in pain as a shadow figure grinned.

"Now little RAT! Time for you to finish this world for me in the name of Blacknova!" Blacknova yelled as TL eye's became animalistic just like when he went feral.

(Later)

"TL! Please, you have to fight it!" Hanabi pleaded but Team Wanderer saw the poor Hedgehog only growled as Blacknova laughed.

"Plead all you want girl, but he's finally under MY control! Now it's time for me to remove this world, and I'll start with all of you!" Blacknova laughed as TL suddenly charged.

"We have to fight!" Sasuke said as he brought out some Kunai!

**Get ready for a new Team!**

We see Hanabi holding an Exhausted TLsouldude in her hands.

"Hanabi...I'm sorry!" TL said as the rest of Team Wanderer tried to hold off Blacknova.

"Don't be, come on, we have to finish this," Hanabi said as her Byakugan activated as TL stood up next to her with a grin on his face.

"Yes lets!" TL said as the two of them joined their friends.

**This is Team Wanderer!**


	5. Mummy: Return to Ice Trailer

Trailer for Friends

The Mummy: Return to the Ice Trailer. (Request from Dimension-Dude)

**A threat from Ancient Times arizes!**

We see a Giant Glacier cavern, until we see what looks like a coffin, as an Archeologist seemed to be examining somekind of tomb until it suddenly starts to shake as the Lid falls to the ground with a thud. As a figure appears in the coffin. He looked completly Frozen but a few things could be seen, he seemed to have fangs like a Saber-tooth Tiger, but one looked half broken. Also clutched in his right hand was a dagger shaped similar to a Saber-tooth fang. Also on the side of the Coffin where Old Inuit language which seemed to spell. 'Here Lies Kigutjaapaa, the Broken Tooth!'

"AAGGGHH!!!" He roared as the Ice seemed to fall off. Grabbing the Archeologist by the throat.

**The Past meets the present!**

We see Broken tooth dashing through a street as he jumped up higher than most animals and crushed a car he landed on in the process.

(A while later)

We see Broken Tooth growling at the many people around the area who quickly ran from him. Until he heard a voice.

"What do you think your doing threating these good people?" A voice is heard as suddenly X landed on the ground with Sparda out.

"Grr!" Broken tooth growled before he lunged at X, who blocked the dagger with Sparda.

(Much Later)

We see the Author Fighters having a meeting, after X had fought against Broken tooth, who ran during the fight, they where quickly thinking of a plan.

"Unfortunately I think this guy came from that new Frozen Tombs some distance away, we have to find some clues on this guy along with stopping him from causing trouble!" D-Dude said as D.M nodded.

"Ok, we need to split up, D-Dude you and your brothers head to the Glacier and try to find out something about him, the rest of us will try to stop him," D.M said as D-Dude nodded.

**As they have to face a usual enemy for this kinda thing!**

We now see D-Dude along with Hinata and Sora as they walked into a chamber just as Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"Get down!" She yelled as all three ducked just avoiding a barrage of Ice like arrows.

(Meanwhile)

We see TL and Lunatic dashing down a path when they entered a chamber froze.

"You gotta be kidding me!" TL said as what looked like an Army of Half Frozen Mummies, some where wearing garments similiar to Broken tooths, and some where even riding on what looked like half decaying Mammoths as both Fictorians got their weapons out.

"I HATE THESE THINGS!!" Lunatic yelled as the Mummies started charging at them.

**Things are going to get cold out here.**

We see Dimension-dude staring down Broken Tooth as the Dragosaur growled along with Broken Tooth.

"Your going back in your tomb! This time as Ash!" D-Dude roared as he breathed Fire at Broken Tooth who dodged with ease before bringing out his dagger which the Dragosaur dodged just as easy.

**Get Ready for: The Mummy: Return to the Ice!**


	6. Space Warrior: Balance Rescue 2! Trailer

The Space Warrior's.

Balance Rescue 2! Trailer.

**The Dark Being of Hatred Returns again. With a new ally!**

We see Lucifer with a knocked out Hikari in his arms, as he faced his new ally, Yami and the still tranced Hinaten.

"You have done well Yami, now I am one step closer to my goal," Lucifer said as Yami bowed his head.

"It was my pleasure Lucifer-sama, now if we must prepare, I have no doubt those friends of these two are coming," Yami said as he walked off. With Hinaten following him.

"Shall we prepare too?" Nayzormon asked.

"Yes, soon reyelle, you will belong to me!" Lucifer said stroking Hikari's hair.

**As the heroes prepare a rescue, an old friend gives them a gift!**

We see the Space Warrior's preparing the Halberd as Darkmagicianmon gave me a serious look.

"You coming or not?" I asked as D.M nodded.

"Don't worry Cheif, we'll keep things under control!" Airnaruto said. As the Halberd took off.

(A little later)

As I look out on the deck, I suddenly hear footsteps, and as I turn around I am surprised to see Fuijin, the Suicune Pokemorph.

"Hello Deoxys," She said in a neutral tone, as I nodded.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard about the Shadow Rayquaza is still alive, so I came to give you this," Fuijin said as she gave me, a Seal Ball!

"Use that when you defeat him, and the spirit ball will absorb his Pokemon Spirit, just like with the Sacred Guard!" Fuijin said. As I stare at it.

"Then Hinaten will be free," I whispered. As Fuijin nodded.

"Good luck my friend, I would help you, but I must continue my hunt for Resshin!" Fuijin said and like the wind she was gone!

**As they once again face trials, some worse than others!**

We see Myself, D.M, Alistair and Hareta entering a new room, and too our shock standing there still Glazed Eyed was Hinaten.

"Hinaten?" Hareta asked but Alistair stopped him.

"She's under Yami's control," Alistair said as Hinaten became Duo Mew.

"You will not hurt Yami-kun or Lucifer-sama," She said in a monotone voice, as Hareta cringed at the Yami-kun part, before stepping forward with tearful eyes.

"Go, I'll handle her," Hareta managed to say as I nodded.

"Bring her back," I said as the three of us continued as Hareta became Aerial Shaymin.

"Forgive me Hinaten-chan," He managed to say as the two charged at each other.

**And Old Enemies Return!**

We now see Yami looking at a down Alistair.

"Now boy, just stay down," Yami said as he lunged when...

"Viral Claw!!" A voice yells as Yami was hit with a Viral Claw from Ozzy! Who smirked at Alistair who was just getting up.

"Need some help?" Ozzy asked as Alistair growled before nodding. As the Seven Death Auras hovered around Ozzy.

"So the Darkside Pokemorph? This is going to be FUN!!" Yami said before lunging at both Ozzy and Alistair.

**It's time to step up!**

We now see Darkmagicianmon and Myself facing off with Lucifer who smirked.

"Here we are again, only this time no Dialga and Palkia to help you!" Lucifer said as he drew his sword as the Seven Life Aura's hovered around Me and D.M as I grinned.

"Just like old times!" I said remembering the battle Me and D.M had against the giant Shadow Groudon!

"Let's do this!" D.M said as the Life Aura's covered both in a Flash of Light!

**This is Balance Rescue 2: Shadow Fury!**


End file.
